wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spectral
Spectral was adopted by Valiant-74210 from Cloud. Please do not edit or steal this character! Thank you! ---- .appearance. ---- :Small, gently rounded. Spectral looks like the sort of dragonet to grow up into a dragoness with thin bones and sharp angles to her frame, but for now she's still in her youth. Her cheeks are softened and rounded, her size small and build not yet thin. :At first, Spectral seems normal, a dark colored NightWing among many other dark colored NightWings. However, a few things soon stand out about her. :First, her straight up shininess. Every part of her seems to practically glow, either giving off a bright sheen, a dull one, or sending pretty little fractals all over the place. Light doesn't seem to stay on her, instead they bounce away in random directions. :Her scales are what would otherwise be a dull color, a dark bluish gray, almost black. However, a lighter gray plays upon it, light sliding and refracting of the plates. It has an almost soft feel, as if the light became fuzzy, spreading and softening before bouncing back, like cotton candy. :Her underbelly is a dark, charcoal shade. However, it acts a little like graphite. Soft sheen with the light is gentle, a sharp reflection if it is not. Like the material in the core of a pencil, Spectral's underbelly is surprisingly reflective, smoothly throwing brightness around. :The scales covering her head are a brilliant dark blue, with a similar level of reflection. Underneath, the small row of NightWing scales are a bright, pale blue, three of them on each side. Under her eyes, following the curve of her face, are six small, white dots, bright against her scales. :Her horns and spines are somewhat... weird. The spines are diaphanous, the edges slightly transparent. The smokey gray seems lighter under bright light, shifting darker in the middle, where her spines are thicker. Her horns are stranger, clear, pale blue like large, polished diamonds. They're almost like glass, completely transparent. :Her wings are another matter. She has a main pair, with obsidian shades of black, scatted with brilliant silver scales, closer to diamonds than stars. But then there's the second pair, two vestigial limbs. They're small, tucking under the first pair. Almost like smaller versions of the same wings, but the membranes are... weird. They're clear, no blood vessels running under the surface. And small facets seem visible, giving off the scattered light of a crystal. Pretty, but unusable. :Her eyes are coal black, warm with an undercurrent of hyperactivity. Spectral often keeps her second pair of wings openly displayed, giving off a welcoming and open aura. She is weird, yes, but it... doesn't really bother her. ---- .personality. ---- :Extroverted. Spectral is very loudly noticeable, and seems to survive on company. She's always surrounded by others, and seems very socially well off, able to balance all her friends. She cares about each of them, and manages to maintain all her relationships, seeming to remember everyone, confirming that she cares about them all. :The NightWing bonds easily, and is quick to pick of a group of dragonets that rapidly become her friends. It's pretty much the first thing anyone notices, how Spectral can get a group around her, dragonets loyal to her, and she loyal to them. :Despite being almost an adult, Spectral doesn't seem too have... too much stress. She's too busy cheerfully talking, still acting like a three year old. She's positive, perhaps a little too much. Some find it annoying, but most adults are charmed by her positive outlook. :She seems unable to take many things seriously, going everywhere at once. At times, she might seem confused, her train of thought jumping wildly from one subject to the next. She can seem distracted, perhaps almost neglectful to some of the many dragons she has made connections with. :She tries to avoid this, talk to those she hasn't really gotten a chance to speak with for a while. Spectral does have that small worry, that suddenly she'll be left behind, so she clings onto everyone she meets. While also trying not to act clingy. :The result is a lot, a lot, of friends. Spectral has managed it all pretty well, all these connections and possible future connections, but there's no telling when she might break. It isn't too bad at the moment, she willingly listens to the woes of others. :Spectral has this... odd thing, where she seems to be practically everywhere. The NightWing is noticeable, and yet sometimes she's in places others wouldn't realize. She takes part in every extracurricular around, believing she should explore. And so, any dragon nearby is likely to see her in more than one place. :She's fiercely loyal, even to those near the outside of her friend group. She will help everyone though their problems, at least to the best of her ability. Sometimes, things get worse, but she always tries to stay positive. :Spectral might seem a little crazy at times, but trust her, she has everything under control. ---- .history. ---- :Spectral's egg spent the first half if its existence in the volcano, the second half in the rainforest. It had just been laid, and left there, to suck up the beauty volcanic dust through its shell, stuck in a dark, dreary place. :Until all the fun stuff happened with the RainWings. :Spectral never knew the details, but her mother had escaped the volcano with her egg, while her father had... well, that was the thing. Maybe he died in the lava, maybe he survived and disappeared to who knows where. :But the only important thing is he was never there. :Spectral was born under the light of a single moon, exposed to the light, basking in it. But the dragonet inside never received special abilities, despite being pure NightWing. Everything was in order, but she didn't... act normal. Maybe it was her genes, or how her egg had spent some time in the heart of the volcano. But the moon affected her appearance instead of her mind. :Spectral looked... very weird as she clambered out of the eggshells. :She had transparent and pale colored bits, and most noticeably, a sheen like a diamond, as if she had been dipped in moonlight. Starcatcher named her Spectral, after the spectrum of light that first radiated from the dragonet, the bright rainbows refracting off her second pair of wings like they had exploded from a prism. :Word spread about her quickly. After all, NightWings didn't have many dragonets at the time, and she was weird. However, she never seemed to mind. :The dragonet just appeared outside, playing around despite her mother's constant worries. No matter what, she always managed to be outside, laughing and playing, bounding up to the nearest dragonet. She seemed to have a warm aura around her, and always managed to create an immense wall of friends wherever she went. :Even then, she treated each dragon individually, never getting the web of connections mixed up. She seems to edge up at the very max number of best friends, and then overflow a bit more. She always has that bit of infectious joy in her. :At two, the dragonet started school. There was bullying. And there were friends, and arguments, and a giant mass of a dragonet backing down. Spectral seemed to have a weird strategy for dealing with her weird looks. She made positive connections with dragons, and in return some would casually trash talk the ruder dragonets. :It was wonderful. :Spectral's life continued, mostly uneventfully, which she sometimes hated. As a... sort of normal NightWing dragonet in a time of peace, not much happened. She went through each day of school, fell asleep at night, and clung onto each free day they had without class. :She spent a lot of time wishing for excitement, despite the stability of her life. And one day, she might have gone it. :It was a free day, and she spent it exploring. Making promises to Starcatcher not to wander far, and promptly disappearing to the fringe of the rainforest. She was playing in a meadow, picking flowers, squinting in the brightness, when she saw it. :Her eyesight wasn't exactly good, but the blurry brown shape was definitely an animal. So she made her way over, to check it out. :She fell in love with the little Betta Dragon at first sight, but the creature itself was a little more wary, and bounded away, leaving a single four leaf clover behind. :Spectral, immediately with a new goal in life, took off ever afternoon, to track down the Betta Dragon. Thanks to her wonderful eyesight, it often took a while, but over time, the creature started to be more trusting. Until finally, it did as she had hoped, and followed her home. :It looked like a normal scene. "Look, it followed me home, it loves me, can I keep it now?" And Starcatcher relented fairly quickly. She wanted her daughter to be happy, and allowed the dragonet a bit of freedom over this. :It only took a few days. All of a sudden, the Betta Dragon was named Lucky, confirmed as a female, and had an entire habitat all to herself. Spectral also realized her new pet could track down that one four leaf clover in a giant field, and started a collection. :The odd NightWing dragonet is happy, extremely happy. However, having more excitement is always good, isn't it? ---- .relationships. ---- :starcatcher - Spectral's mother. The two are close, in the way only a single mother and only child can be. They had a very happy, intimate relationship, but now Spectral is growing up a little. There is still strong unconditional love between them, but now Spectral finds her mother perhaps a little too protective at times. She needs to be independent, and hopes her mother can see that. :father - Spectral never knew his name, and Starcatcher didn't seem keen on telling her. He's this mysterious dragon. Spectral has half his genes, but doesn't know a single thing about him. She assumes he died in the volcano, but even then, it's uncertain. She guesses that he didn't have the best relationship with her mother, and so never brings this unknown dragon up. :argos - The moment Spectral met Argos, he was the butterfly dragon. Before long, it was updated to the annoying butterfly dragon who likes glasses. They'll probably never agree, and the SilkWing is pretty much the one exception to her ability to bond with everyone. He has yet to agree to disagree, and it annoys Spectral. She's nearsighted, and wish he would stop caring. :Dreamscape - Spectral's teacher. Dreamscape is really soft and uncertain, and Spectral can't quite decide whether she likes that or not. They have a strictly teacher-student relationship, except the occasional conversation when Spectral is really bored. The dragonet tries to turn in her homework, just to avoid the look if quiet disappointment. :inkwell - The author of many books Spectral reads. She looks up to the writer, often imagining what it would be like if she took a similar path. Spectral did meet Inkwell once, and thinks that the writer does look decent with glasses on. Likes the NightWing, wants to meet her again sometime. Spectral finds Inkwell's extremely late-shifted schedule somewhat weird. :lucky - Spectral's betta dragon, and possibly her best friend. The dragon has provided many four leaf clovers for Spectral, which the NightWing has gleefully collected. They seem to have some sort of mental bond, a unique way of communicating. Spectral love's her companion, and does not consider Lucky as a pet. She chooses to believe the two will always be together. ---- .trivia. ---- *Has usually hot fire *Is obsessed with the number six, but not for demonic reasons *Really likes logic and math, maybe because she's completely the opposite *Says a lot of counter intuitive things *Has a bunch of random trivia stowed in the back of her brain *Somewhat nearsighted :*Might need glasses but will never accept them *Literally always moving, even in her sleep *Has a very large collection of dried four leaf clovers *Has a smaller, but still enormous, collection of pretty rocks *Thinks air is underrated *A pure omnivore, who cannot live without meat or fruit ---- .gallery. ---- SpectralCloud.png|cloud Spectral Lacey.jpg|lacey 5318AFF7-D313-4DA7-A64A-9062EB0534A7.jpeg|salvation Spectral sights.png|igf Screenshot 20190806-222736.jpg|epi CloverBettaDragonAuction2 - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb (of lucky) Screenshot 20190806-232928.jpg|epi (of lucky) Small child, based after carbon *unpredictable as heck *thinks six is a great number (it's perfect alright?) *bonds easily with others *kinda small *very shiny scales *fire is scarily hot *is really just a weird little nightwong that deserves love. *clear horns *is six *in a timeline six years after canon (very unintentional, it's just my au is set in this period) *as straight as a donut *has a pet betta dragon (idea to reverb) named Lucky Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Valiant-74210)